till the end of the day
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella y los Cullen leen la saga completa, pronto vendra su oportunidad de cambiar algunas cosas y hacer que otras sucedan...Summary completo en mi perfil.ESTE ESPACIO ES UNICAMENTE DEDICADO AL AVISO DE ACTUALIZACIONES EN EL BLOG!...Rated T por lenguaje y posibles alusiones a situaciones para mayores de 18 jeje
1. Chapter 1

HOLA HERMOSISIMAS...ESTE ESPACIO ES ESPECIFICAMENTE PARA INFORMARLES SOBRE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES EN EL BLOG.

VUELVO A LA VIDA, AUNQUE MI PAIS SIGA EN LA LUCHA...

QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL CAPÍTULO 5: GRUPO SANGUÍNEO, YA ESTA EN EL BLOG DESDE AYER EN LA NOCHE, JUNTO CON LOS 4 ANTERIORES...!:)...CREO QUE ACTAULIZARE EL BLOG UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA O CUANDO MUCHO DOS VECES..:)...

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!


	2. Chapter 6: Cuentos de miedo

HOLA HERMOSISIMAS...ESTE ESPACIO ES ESPECIFICAMENTE PARA INFORMARLES SOBRE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES EN EL BLOG.

...

_**Capítulo 6: Cuentos de Miedo**_

_**Este capi ya esta en el blog **_

Bella se encuentra en su casa, decepcionada y enfadada por la decisión de sus padres, entonces decide que un capítulo más de la historia no le hara daño. Mientras trata de procesar todo lo que leyó empaca las cosas de su habitacion para su proxima mudanza a Forks.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios en el blog:)...

SIGAN MI NUEVA HISTORIA: SE LLAMA Cowboy Casanova es un EMMETT/BELLA, Emmett es un jugador de Futbol Americano, becado por la universidad de Texas, que aspira a las ligas profesionales, Bella Swan, una chica que esta en proceso de crear su propia banda, con canciones de su autoria y sus compañeros, aspira a ser una cantante y actriz profesional, triunfar en hollywood, pero odia al casanova de la universidad, Emmett Mc Carthy, pero en el proceso al ascenso profesional de ambos, Bella se da cuenta que Emmett no es tan malo, y Emmett se da cuenta que despues de tanto insistirle a una esquiva Bella ella cede...

ese es un resumen de la historia :).. lleva un solo capi y prometo en esta semana actualizar CORAZON EXTRANJERO...:)... mil gracias por su apoyo!:)...


	3. Chapter 7: Pesadilla

**Chicuelas hermosas, lamento la tardanza, estuve muy enferma el fin de semana luego de los exámenes mas fuertes y entre el martes y hoy no pude actualizar el blog porque tenia un examen de Alemán hoy (si, Alemán) y tenia que estudiar ¡!:)… **

**Pero noticias! NUEVO CAPI EN EL BLOG! YA PUBLICADO! Asi que el capítulo numero 7: Pesadilla, ya está actualizado en el blog!:)**

**...**

**En este capi de Till the end of the day:**

**la Bella del libro descubre de cierto modo que Edward y los Cullen son vampiros, pero la Bella de la realidad está escéptica ante esta noticia, no cree que sea cierto, le parece simplemente una superstición de los nativos!... **

**Sin embargo Edward nota que Bella busca de manera desesperada que ellos sean buenos y descubre algo mas...**


	4. Chapter 8: Port Angeles

**Hola hermosisimaaaasss! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capi de Till the end of the day!... espero que lo disfruten… y espero la semana que viene actualizar.. si no respondo los reviews/comentarios, s porque mi celular (móvil) murió y allí veía todos los correos sin necesidad de revisar la computadora.. de modo que ando trabajando duro para completar la plata que me falta para pagar uno nuevo!:)….**

* * *

Este capi se trata de la famosa persecución de los chicos malos a Bella en Port angeles cuando va a la librería, Edward la salva, pero mientras leen Rosalie desea fervientemente matar a los desgraciados, Esme se burla del enamoramiento de Edward y Bella se sorprende a ella misma con una epifanía…. Descubran lo que sucede en este capi!


	5. Inciso: FORKS

**hola hermosas, gracias por la espera, la paciencia y sus reviews...**

**espero que este capi les guste!:)... un abrazo!**

* * *

**hay nuevo capi en el blog, se llama "FORKS". Bella finalmente llega a Forks, pero no todo acaba allí, se consigue con los Cullen, ¿Cómo reaccionarán los chicos al ver a Bella? ¿Qué hará Bella al ver a los Cullen en la escuela?**

**Espero que les guste!:)**


	6. Chapter 9: Teoría

**hola hermosas! lamento la tardanza, pero estaba terminando la uni, de modo que los examenes, trabajos, y material para leer me tenia ocupadisima...En teoria termino mañana pero solo tengo que entregar dos trabajos que ya termine, de modo que comienzan las actualizaciones!**

**gracias por la espera, los reviews, los buenos deseos.**

* * *

Capítulo nuevo en el blog, esta vez, se trata del Capítulo "teoría"...

Un adelanto de lo que verán:

_**-Suena como si no quisiera dejarte de ir de ninguna manera-dijo Jasper.**_

_**-Suena como si ella estuviera enamorada de ti.-completó Alice.**_

* * *

Espero que el capi les guste, se que prometi que ayer actualizaria pero la profe de Aleman no tenia las notas listas y tuve que esperar a que terminara de corregir las evaluaciones y tuve que ayudar jutno con otras amigas a ayudarla a sacar los puntajes acumulados en total y tuve un inconveniente con otro profesor y realmente no estaba de humor como para sentarme a escribir!... espero que la espera haya valido la pena!:)


	7. Chapter 10: Interrogatorios

**Hola hermosas lamento la demora, me estaba leyendo unos libros y me olvide por completo de actualizar:)... como dije antes los capis seran mas seguidos ahora q estoy de vacaciones... **

**el sabado no pude actualizar debido a que estuve fuera de la ciudad, y el domingo en un velorio acompañando a una amiga de mis hermanos que perdio a su mama... hoy apenas en la tarde es que estuve en mi casa!:)**

* * *

**Till the end of the day**

* * *

**Nuevo capi en el blog...:)... **

**este es mi capi favorito hasta ahora. !:)**

**Espero que les guste!:)**


	8. Inciso: El cine

**hola hermosas! aqui un nuevo capi de esta loca historia!:) mil gracias por todos sus reviews y sobre todo su paciencia!... me encanta esta historia, y me encanta escribirla.**

**Si mis cuentas no fallan esta historia lleva 81 reviews!:):) muchas gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo por su paciencia!:):)**

**Espero que este capi les guste.**

* * *

Till the end of the day

* * *

Este inciso ya esta en el blog!:)

En este capítulo Bella y los Cullen van al cine, sin embargo Bella descubrirá algo que hará que su mundo de muchas vueltas.

* * *

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**-Bella yo...soy un vampiro-confesó él con un gran temor en su rostro. Estábamos en mi habitación. De alguna manera habíamos terminado conversando allí.**

**No se si es porque ya sabía que lo era o porque simplemente no le tenia miedo me encontré a mi misma bromeando- ¿Cómo el Conde Drácula?-para él la pregunta la había hecho en serio.**

**Él rió.- Bram Stoker, por supuesto-murmuró. Luego alzó la vista y mirandome a los ojos me dijo:-No le temo al ajo, ni a los crucifijos, el agua bendita no me quema y no duermo en ataúdes. Así que no. No soy un vampiro como Drácula**


	9. Chapter 11: Complicaciones

**hola hermosas! aqui un nuevo capi de esta loca historia!:) mil gracias por todos sus reviews y sobre todo su paciencia!... me encanta esta historia, y me encanta escribirla.**

**Si mis cuentas no fallan esta historia lleva 84 u 85 reviews!:):) muchas gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo por su paciencia!:):)**

**Espero que este capi les guste.**

* * *

Till the end of the day

* * *

Este capi ya esta en el blog!:)

En este capítulo Bella y los Cullen leen el capítulo "Complicaciones" ya saben donde Edward interroga incesantemente a Bella sobre todos sus gustos, sus disgustos, en fin de toda su vida en general.

Los libros son dirigidos personalmente, como en el primer capitulo se vio. A los Cullen les llegó una carta dirigido a ellos con la explicacion de los libros. A Bella le llegó lo mismo. Pero a medida que Bella lee este capítulo se encuentra con una nota que le explica que al final del capítulo encontrará otra nota que le explicará algo que no entendió. Algo que le ayudará a entender a Edward un poco mejor.

Con esperanzas renovadas Edward toma una decisión, una decisión que es tanto un riesgo (porque camina a ciegas) como una oportunidad. Bella acepta el desafío que se le presenta, aunque no es exactamente un desafío. Pero ella lo ve como algo así.

Espero que les guste!:):):):)

Y espero sus reviews!:):) Mil Gracias

El Adelanto sigue en pie. Nos leemos la proxima semana :)

* * *

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**-Bella yo...soy un vampiro-confesó él con un gran temor en su rostro. Estábamos en mi habitación. De alguna manera habíamos terminado conversando allí.**

**No se si es porque ya sabía que lo era o porque simplemente no le tenia miedo me encontré a mi misma bromeando- ¿Cómo el Conde Drácula?-para él la pregunta la había hecho en serio.**

**Él rió.- Bram Stoker, por supuesto-murmuró. Luego alzó la vista y mirandome a los ojos me dijo:-No le temo al ajo, ni a los crucifijos, el agua bendita no me quema y no duermo en ataúdes. Así que no. No soy un vampiro como Drácula**


	10. Chapter 12: Juegos Malabares

**hola hermosas! **

**Les traigo buenas noticias!... el capítulo 12: Juegos Malabares ya está en el blog!, esperando por ustedes para que lo lean!:):)**

* * *

Till the end of the day

* * *

En este capítulo Edward le recuerda a Bella un aspecto importante de su relación, algo que habia dejado inconcluso el día de la cita al cine.

Luego de leer el capítulo, Bella se verá con una decisión que tomar cuando Edward le cuente la verdad de todo.

* * *

Posible Adelanto:

-¿Cómo les fue?

-A parte de que comenzó a reír histéricamente, todo salió bastante bien.


	11. Inciso: Elthon John, and the first book

**hola hermosas! **

**Les traigo buenas noticias!... el capítulo Inciso: Elthon John and the first book ya está en el blog!, esperando por ustedes para que lo lean!:):)**

* * *

Till the end of the day

* * *

En este capítulo Edward le cuenta a Esme sus miedos, Emmett y Rosalie resuelven un asunto que tenían pendiente, y Bella y Alice descubren algo que confirma sus sospechas!...

Emmett es un gran fanático de Elthon John y así se lo hace saber a Bella... ¿Cómo y porqué? Descúbrelo en el blog:)...


	12. Chapter 13: Confesiones

**holaaaa! aqui un nuevo capi de esta historia!:):)...**

**eL CAPÍTULO 13: CONFESIONES ya está en el blog. lamento que me haya tomado todo el día hacerlo, pero la tv distrae bastante :)**

**oh y otra cosa...POR FA LEAN MI IHSTORIA: "i WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" ES ACERCA DE LEAH, SAM Y EMILY,M ES UN ONE SHOT CORTO... :) ESTA EN MI PERFIL, ME ENCANTARIAN QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINION!:)**

* * *

Till the end of the day

* * *

En este capítulo Bella y Edward están en el prado donde Edward le explica muchas cosas a Bella, como porque quería matarla, y porque la salvó de ser atropellada.

Pero ciertas dudas surgen durante el capítulo, dudas que sólo Alice, siendo la unica que sabe que Bella lee el libro, puede resolver.

¿Cuáles son las dudas?

Resuelvanlo leyendo el blog!:)


	13. Inciso: Celos Paternales

**holaaaa! aqui un nuevo capi de esta historia!:):)...**

**eL CAPÍTULO Inciso: Celos Paternales ya esta en el blog.**

**oh y otra cosa...POR FA LEAN MI IHSTORIA: "i WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" ES ACERCA DE LEAH, SAM Y EMILY,M ES UN ONE SHOT CORTO... :) ESTA EN MI PERFIL, ME ENCANTARIAN QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINION!:)**

* * *

Till the end of the day

* * *

En este capítulo Bella y Edward están en casa de Bella compartiendo un lindo momento cuando Charlie los ve.

¿Qué hará Charlie? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Bella y Edward?

Leanlo en el blog.


End file.
